Armond
Section 31 | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Tactical officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | image2 = Armond2386.jpg | caption2 = | insignia1 = }}Armond was a Starfleet Tactical and Security chief aboard the . He held the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was also Second officer. By 2410, he was First officer. Armond was a human of Hispanic descent. ( ) History Armond served as a Tactical officer aboard the for some time during and before 2374. His service included working along side Klingon warriors aboard the ship, as Captain Menchez had agreed to an exchange program for half his crew - so half the crew aboard the Phoenix were Klingon warriors. In 2374, most of the crew, including himself, underwent a special transfer to the . The ship was laced with conspiracy and classification as it turned out the ship contained a Transwarp engine that he and the crew were forced to secrecy about. ("The Tiloniam System", "The Tilonian System") The next year, when both the Phoenix-X and the were boarded by Dominion forces, Armond was able to use his computer knowledge to re-take control of a previously hijacked Transporter system (aboard the Enterprise). This maneuver impressed William T. Riker who commented that the Enterprise "could use a person" like him aboard the ship. ("The Links' Traitor") When Shane, a Changeling, joined the ship, Armond was one of many targets for practical jokes. Armond would be excessively paranoid at where he would step, in fear that he would be walking into a joke of some sort. His paranoia would eventually be relieved when he was able to turn the tables on Shane and temporarily suspend the Changeling in a forcefield. ("Subspace Racing") In 2377, Armond and his fiancee Monique escaped to a private wedding with each other aboard a runabout, parked near a nebula. On it, Captain Daniel was to perform the private ceremony with one other crew member as a witness. Unfortunately, the witness turned out to be X who came aboard to take Daniel's omnipotent powers away, the actions of which, also caused the nearby nebula to be sucked into oblivion. The wedding was postponed and upon returning to the Phoenix-X, the group found the ship and crew possessed by the Boosti. In an attempt to save the ship, Armond witnessed Monique being possessed by one of the aliens and embarked on a personal mission to avenge what he thought was her death. In a fit of emotional-driven revenge, Armond fired several slipstream torpedoes into the planet, Kina IV, the Boosti had intended on colonizing, destroying it and driving their fleet away. Daniel used the last of his omni-ability to separate the merged-Boosti from the crew. Everyone back to normal, Armond and Monique changed their wedding to having it on the ship with the crew. (" ") Sometime before 2406, Armond and the crew of the Phoenix-X were caught in the same massive molecular reversion field, intermixed with an ion storm, that the and several other starships were caught in. The result of being trapped in this phenomenon caused him and everyone involved to undergo a reduction in age. The trauma from the accident caused all included to temporarily lose years of memories. ("Delta Recruit") :Like Captain Reynolds, it is likely he retook Starfleet Academy, aligning with events in . Memorable quotes : "Transphasic Meltdown"}} Appendices See also Background information *Armond left as a main character for Season 3 of , but returned in Season 4. Images Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet_lieutenant_commanders Category:Starfleet_tactical_personnel Category:Starfleet Corps of Engineers